Never had a Dream Come True
by Oleander-Tea
Summary: SONFIC-- Hunter thinks of Morgan after they break up. It's sort of an A/U because its' after they break up in 7, but never got back together, and Hunter's abt uhh.. 30? and morgan died in book eight uhh, somehow. i don't own the song there, it's by S C


A/N: hi everybody! Okay, I don't write much, but um, just read it, it's kind of sad so… and please review! I know that I don't review using this, but I do review with others, I just don't like people knowing who I am. Sorry. By the way, as you all know, I do not own Sweep, Hunter, Morgan, or anybody.  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
  
~*~  
  
Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
  
How it could be now or might have been  
  
All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go  
  
~*~  
  
I walked along the bank of the Hudson River wondering what could have happened if it didn't happen. This place brought back so many memories of her and I could almost feel her right beside me. She'd told me she didn't love me anymore, but I knew that was just a lie. She was only trying to protect me; my hero.  
  
~*~  
  
I never had a dream come true  
  
Till the day that I found you  
  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
  
You'll always be my baby  
  
I never found the words to say  
  
You're the one I think about each day  
  
And I know no matter where love takes me to  
  
A part of me will always be with you  
  
~*~  
  
I tried to move on with my life. I really did. But I couldn't, that's why I'm back. I miss her too much. I now know how my father had felt when my mother died. She was ripped away from me as my mother from my father. Goddess, I miss her so much! Why did she have to go? Why am I suffering for something I've never done?  
  
~*~  
  
Somewhere in my memory I lost all sense of time  
  
And tomorrow can never be  
  
'Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind  
  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
  
How it should be now or might have been  
  
All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go  
  
~*~  
  
You know, there actually were people after her. I actually even liked one or two. But I lived through that time as an empty shell of a man I used to be. They weren't like her. She was one of a kind. She was a strong and beautiful. She thrived for what her heart believed in. I guess even if it wasn't true.  
  
~*~  
  
I never had a dream come true  
  
Till the day that I found you  
  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
  
You'll always be my baby  
  
I never found the words to say  
  
You're the one I think about each day  
  
And I know no matter where love takes me to  
  
A part of me will always be  
  
~*~  
  
There were also a few before her. At the time, they seemed wonderful. When I met her, I knew I'd never forget her. I knew that I was lucky enough she even smiled at me. Goddess, she was the most wonderful person I've ever known, and she loved me. Sometimes she'd be unsure of me, but I caught her and I never let go. I'd never let go of her until the fateful day she told me she didn't love me anymore.  
  
~*~  
  
You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
  
(Yes you will, say you will, you know you will, baby)  
  
You'll always be the one I know  
  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
  
No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye  
  
~*~  
  
Oh, how I wish she were still here. She was my life. I didn't know how to go on, but I knew I had to. I had to, for her. I wish so much to open up a bith dearc. I want to call up her spirit and tell her how much I missed her, how much I love her, but I knew I couldn't.  
  
~*~  
  
I never had a dream come true  
  
Till the day that I found you  
  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
  
You'll always be my baby  
  
I never found the words to say  
  
You're the one I think about each day  
  
And I know no matter where love takes me to  
  
A part of me will always be  
  
~*~  
  
She did what she did because she wanted to protect me. I knew I had tears running down my cheeks now. She'd hold me she didn't love me anymore to keep me from being hurt. I wonder if she knows the pain in my heart right now. This hurt more than anything ever could. I wonder if she hurt as much after, because I knew she wasn't telling the truth then. I loved her so much. I love her more than life itself; I wonder if she still feels the same…  
  
~*~  
  
A part of me will always be with you...  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: do you like it? Hate it? Well tell me when you review! 


End file.
